


Thanks Giving

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Holidays 8 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>Vin and JD collect food for the needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Giving

It had started out small, a simple school project. A food drive for the needy. For boys and girls who might have to go without otherwise.

A fact of life, well understood – and previously experienced – by Vin and JD.

And now…

Chris exchanged a grin with Buck, both men eagerly anticipating the arrival of two little boys.

It hadn't taken much persuasion. Twin pleading looks soon received twin nods of agreement.

At first, it was just the two dads and the boys, shopping for a few "extras" to place in the box. Next, it was their three uncles, showing up at work with filled-to-the-brim plastic grocery bags.

And then, after the information was accidently sent to the inbox of every federal employee in the building, the collection had grown beyond belief.

The original box, meticulously decorated with colorful handprint turkeys made by Vin and JD, had been joined by another, and then a third. That had been several days ago. Now, boxes in a variety of sizes and shapes snaked across the floor, each one bursting at the seams.

In a few minutes, Vin and JD would be arriving. Chris couldn't wait, picturing the looks of amazement and happiness that would adorn two little faces.

Enough, in fact, to rival – or exceed – the joy felt by most children upon discovering a multitude of gifts under a Christmas tree.

"Da! Da! We's—" JD's headlong rush slowed to a halt, and the five-year-old simply stared at the boxes, his mouth open wide.

A step behind, Vin's eyes grew big. "Is those—?" He quickly searched out his dad. "Dad, is all that stuff for us to take t' school?"

"Is it?" JD asked, looking up at Buck for confirmation. At his dad's nod, JD began to dance, unable to contain his delight.

Chris and Buck exchanged another grin, one echoed by the other three men in the room.

In contrast, Vin slowly ran his hand across the assortment of food, and then he turned back to Chris. "Wow," he breathed, "those kids ain't gonna be hungry for a long time."

Chris swallowed hard, suddenly overwhelmingly grateful that these two boys would never have to experience going hungry again.

"I know, stud," Buck whispered quietly beside him.

"Look, Vin! There's lots of veg'ables! And rav'oli!" JD licked his lips.

Catching JD's enthusiasm, Vin sorted through one of the boxes. "Here's some crackers," he said, holding up his prize. "And tuna fish, too!"

The two men could only laugh at his excitement, knowing that tuna was one of Vin's least-favorite foods.

"Can we take these to school now, Da?"

"School's closed for the day, Little Bit," Buck answered, chuckling when, crestfallen for only a second, JD went back to rummaging through the food.

Leaving the boxes behind, Vin slipped his hand into Chris' willing grasp. "Thanks, Dad," he said solemnly.

Chris brushed a soft kiss on the seven-year-old's head. "You're welcome, buddy."

For a moment, it was quiet, and then…

"Look, Vin, 'mato soup!"

 

~end~


End file.
